


Did I Say You Could Speak?

by Hemmingsx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Flavored Lube, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmingsx/pseuds/Hemmingsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dresses up and louis catches him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Say You Could Speak?

Louis had woken up early, around 6AM, He had got himself dressed, ate breakfast and left the house around an hour ago, before Harry was even awake.

When he was awake, he sat in the bed, listening too see if Louis was in the shower or downstairs, when he was sure louis was out, he climbed out of bed,

running a hand through his bedhead hair, he walked past the mirror with a smirk on his face, he went too the top of the wardrobe, grabbing his box of

female clothing. The only reason it was up there was actually because Louis couldnt reach, nor see up there. He took his pajamas off, chucking them on

the floor, not really looking where they went. He grabbed a pink frilly thong, pulling it up his tanned legs, once it was on, he made sure his cock was

placed in it properly so it wouldnt hurt, he then grabbed the skirt, it was pink aswell, put it was more of a really small pencil skirt, it was a size small for

him, but he loved how much it squeezed around his waist.He pulled the zip up, he was staring at himself in the mirror, a smile on his face, he was to

intoxicated by how he looked he didnt here louis open the front door. He went back into the box, grabbing a bottle of lube that he had shipped in from

china because it was a bright pink color and had little bits of glitter in it, also, it smelt of strawberrys. He'd actually never let louis get his hands on it,

mainly because he goes OTT on the lube. Harry put some on his fingers, before dropping the bottle into the box, he knelt down on the floor, using his

fingers to move the thong aside and push a finger into himself, it wasnt much of a strech as he did this everyday because louis was out. Louis walked

upstairs, he opened there bedroom door expecting harry to still be in bed, but no, he was sprawled out in the bed, head pushed into the pilllow, two fingers

inside himself wearing a skirt, he blinked his eyes, staring at the younger boy, who still hadn't aknowlaged him there, he moved over towards the bed,

sitting down, which caused Harry to jump. "L-louis?" he said, chewing the inside of his cheek. Louis' smirked, tapping Harrys thigh through the skirt.

"Such a bad boy ay? Dressing up and pleasuring yourself while im out.." he cooed, moving closer, his breathing hitched. "I-Im sorry, louis.." he

whimpered. Harry looked at him with a pleading look on his face. "Daddy, can you punish me?" Louis nodded, pushing him down on the bed "Stay." he

growled, standing up and getting himself undressed infront of him quickly, he left his boxers on, already hard from the sight of Harry laying there helpless.

"What do you want baby?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "I want your cock, want you to fuck me.." he said biting his lip. "Okay." Louis used his

hands to make a flipping action. "On your front, legs to your chest." He quickly obliged, doing what he had told him, Louis walked up behind him, running

his fingers down the taller boys back softly, causing him to arch his back inwards. "No teasing please.." he said, barely audioble. Louis laughed, pulling

Harrys thong down, leaving the skirt on. "Rule one, no talking, Rule two, No coming." He said, a huge smirk on his face, before he smacked harrys left

cheek causing the boy too yelp. He looked at harry on his hands and knees, looking around the room before going into their draw and grabbing the blue

lube bottle, squirting some in the palm of his hand, he dropped the bottle, rubbing his hands in the lube, before placing his hands on the curve of harrys

bum. "No sounds." he reminded him, before taking his hands away and taking his own boxers off, his own cock coming up to slap against his stomach.

He tugged at himself, biting his lip, before pushing his index finger into the younger boy, it slid in with no resistance, so he added a second, completely

forgetting he walked in on harry fingering himself. He thrust his two fingers into him for awhile before pulling them out and wiping them on the bed,

placing his tip and harrys entrance, the curly haired boy covered it mouth with his arm, feeling louis circle his rim, he rocked back, trying to get him to

speed up, before feeling a sharp shooting pain on his cheeks, again. He whimpered quietly, honestly he loved getting spanked by Louis, it turned him on so

much. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that when Louis fully entered him, he moaned out louis' name, panting loudly, throwing his head back.

Louis gripped a fist full of his brown curls, yanking his head back, fucking into him roughly. "Did I say you could speak, slut?" He growled, his voice low

and foggy. He shook his head, as in to say 'no, and im sorry' Louis smirked, staring at the boy, his hair was stuck to his head, he still had hold of his hair,

pulling him up. Harry felt full, he always did when louis fucked him, he was just so big, he curled his toes, cluching onto the bed sheets, his knuckles

turning white from how tight he was holding on, he used a hand to grip the base of his cock, squeezing it tightly, making his hand act as a cock ring, not

wanting to break louis' rules. He felt his climax coming closer has louis repeatedly hit his prostate, his thrusts dead on. "HarryHarryHarry." Louis' chanted,

spilling into the taller boy, he colapsed onto him, sucking and licking at the boys back, leaving red bloches and bruises, he pulled out, licking his own come

from his lovers bum, chewing the sensitive muscle. Harry whimpered, trying to move away from him, his cock was a angry red under the skirt, it hurt so

bad, and he was seeking his own release. He sat up quickly, whincing at the pain of his bum, he still didnt dare to speak though, staring at the blue-eyed

boy, his lips in a firm line. Louis had a huge smirk on his face, "Daddy's not helping you, go do it yourself." Harry nodded, frowning slightly before

standing up and going to the bathroom. "Yes daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> First one ive ever wrote okay? leave kudos&comments? -Caitlyn
> 
> Twitter: @Fricklestyles  
> Tumblr: omghemmings.tumblr.com


End file.
